


Spoils of War

by TwinkGrayson (CaptainLordAuditor)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dick Grayson, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's not related to the sex, nonconsensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/TwinkGrayson
Summary: The alpha smirks. "Oh, you're very pretty. I think I'm gonna keep you."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 416
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kicking around writing a porn/sex slave au where the heroes are still around, I guess this is the first part of that?
> 
> Tagged as underage because in my head Dick is about 16 here, but his age is never addressed.
> 
> For the prompts **War Prize** and **Omegaverse**

He’s chained to the bed, like usual, and trembling when he hears the gunshot. If whoever just killed his master comes in here, he won’t be able to get away.

There’s heavy footfalls, and then the door opens, and there’s a man, loaded down with more weapons than he’s ever seen, dressed in orange and black. He smells strongly of alpha. He scrambles, trying to pull away, but the chain, only a foot long or so, stops him short. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty sight.” The alpha approaches, his scent overwhelming.

He whimpers, trying to fight the instinct that tells him to submit and obey. He tries to pull away as the alpha takes his wrists in one hand. The alpha pushes his head back; there’s a sting. 

The last thing he remembers is the chains being undone from the bed, and the feeling of being carried.

* * *

He wakes up in another bed, in another room. The first thing he notices is that his restraints are different. He’s not attached to the bed any more; he can move around if he wants, and if he has permission. Instead, there’s a couple feet of chain connecting the cuffs around his wrists.

He feels groggy. His mouth is heavy. He can smell the alpha from earlier. He tries to make a noise, and a croak comes out.

A hand pulls his face up and opens his mouth to pour water in. He swallows. 

“Good boy.”

He preens under the praise.

“Drink more.”

He tries.

The alpha sets the empty water glass down and sits next to him on the bed. He doesn’t dare move, or even look at the alpha’s face, instead trying to focus on the ceiling. It’s hard to focus on anything; things keep sliding out of place.

“I found your ownership papers.” The alpha runs his hand over his cheek, then stroking his hair. His mast - his _last_ master liked it short. “Your name is Richard?”

“Dick,” he manages. His mouth still feels cloudy.

The alpha’s eyes narrow. 

“Sometimes. Called me. Dick.”

“Your last master called you that?”

“No....” He isn’t sure how to address this alpha. “He didn’t call me anything, Alpha. Masters before that sometimes. And my family.”

“Hmm.” The alpha smirks. “Alright, Dick.” He runs his thumb across Dick’s mouth; Dick opens it, letting the alpha manipulate him how he wants, closing his eyes. The alpha doesn’t give him any more fingers, just holds his jaw and pushes his mouth wide. Dick complies, opening and sticking his tongue out. “Oh, you’re _very_ pretty.”

Dick tries and fails to stop his groan. It’s been a long time since he’s been around an alpha, and the scent is making him feel as weak as the drugs did.

“I think I’m gonna keep you.”

Dick can’t help the keen that escapes him at that. Oh to stay here forever, surrounded by this scent. He thinks this might be the alpha’s - his new master’s - nest, from the way the sheets smell.

Master chuckles quietly. He pulls his hand away from Dick’s mouth, runs his hand over Dick’s throat. Dick sucks in his breath at that, but his master’s hand doesn’t stay, just trails down to tweak his nipple, making Dick squeal. Master’s other hand comes up between Dick’s legs and his hand is large enough to completely cover his cunt and rub against his already hardening cock.

Dick _whines._

He opens his eyes just enough to see the alpha’s grin. “You’re like a nice and pretty little bird. Are you gonna sing for me, little bird? You gonna let me hear you?”

Dick can only nod. “If that’s what you want, Master.”

His master leans in close, almost close enough for Dick to feel his breath, but he doesn’t feel threatened. “I’d like nothing more, little bird.” He tilts his head down and kisses Dick.

Dick doesn’t remember the last time he’s been kissed.

He doesn’t kiss back at first, just opens his mouth, lets his master plunder his mouth. His new master kisses hard and rough, not hesitating, just _taking,_ but he’s _good_ and Dick is surprised to find that he likes it. Eventually he kisses back, groaning into Master’s lips. Master’s knee nudges at Dick’s thigh; he spreads his legs, understanding the unspoken order. 

Fingers rub against his folds, then against his entrance, and Dick’s breath hitches. His master smiles against his mouth, shifting to nip at Dick’s neck and Dick tilts his head, stretching, exposing his glands, if this alpha wants to claim him he can, if he wants to sink his teeth into Dick and never let him go then Dick is _just fine_ with that.

The alpha doesn’t do that, just buries his face in Dick’s neck, breathing in his scent, and shoves his fingers into Dick’s cunt.

Dick moans, feeling the utter relief of having something inside him, exactly what he needed. His master’s fingers crook inside him, thrusting in and out, pulling gentle mewls from Dick.

His master pulls away from his neck, sitting back up and Dick whines, longing to keep the weight and scent on top of him. Master just chuckles, removing his hand from Dick’s waist to take his cock and adding another finger to the two already inside him.

Dick wraps his fingers in the sheets, keening loudly. He tries not to buck his hips up against his master’s hands, but his body betrays him. Fortunately his master likes it, chuckling and stroking Dick harder. His thumb runs over that sensitive line just below the head of his cock, and Dick arches into the alpha’s hands as he feels those huge fingers brush against his g spot.

“ _Master,_ ” he whines.

Master’s breath hitches. “Be good for me, little bird. Be good. You ready to cum for me already?”

Dick whines again at the suggestion, at the sound of the alpha’s voice. “N - not quite, Master, but I’m close, I’m sorry, I - ‘m not gonna last, ‘m sorry-”

“Go ahead.” It’s not quite an order, not quite a request, floating somewhere in that point where Dick can sense the alpha behind the words and knows that something will happen if he doesn’t obey but he isn’t compelled. “Cum whenever you need to, pretty bird.”

As he says this he rubs his finger over Dick’s slit and it’s the combination that sends him over the edge, arching his back off the bed and crying out. Slick gushes onto his master’s hand and thin cum shoots from his cock, splattering across his stomach.

Dick falls back onto his bed, letting go of the sheets he was clutching, breathing heavily. The scent of his alpha still surrounds him but it’s a bit more bearable now. He stares up at his master, fully taking the one-eyed man in for the first time. Master pulls his hand out and wipes it on Dick’s thigh.

His master let him cum, let him cum _first_ . He’s supposed to thank him. Omegas don’t need to finish; it’s _painful_ for alphas if they don’t. “Thank you, Master.”

Master pulls his shirt off of his head, then stands to keep undressing. Now that Master’s not on top of him, Dick can see his erection tenting his pants. Dick usually takes a few minutes to get hard again, but his cunt is still wet and open and from what he can see through Master’s pants his cock looks huge and perfect. 

Master pulls his cock out and strokes it. It’s thick and red, and Dick whines at the sight of it. His master climbs back on top of him and Dick realizes just how _big_ it is when it’s right up against him. It’s been a long time since he’s had an alpha’s cock inside him and he’s desperate for this one just at the sight.

He spreads his legs further; his master guides his cock into him and Dick whimpers at the stretch. The alpha’s hands wrap over his waist, making Dick shiver. He hisses at the stretch, and curls his toes. After a long moment his master slowly pulls back out, the stretch burning. 

Dick _loves_ it.

He gasps at the sting, lets his master set the pace, sliding in and out slowly at first, then thrusting in quickly, almost to the hilt. He does butt right up against Master’s hips after a few minutes, and feeling a cock that deep inside him makes him yelp at first, after almost a year of a painfully average sized one. He looks down and moans at the sight of a huge alpha cock stretching his cunt, visible through his stomach.

His master pulls out almost all the way and thrusts back in, making Dick cry out again. He’s hard now, his cock bobbing as he gets fucked, _used_ as he was _meant_ to, and he tries to put as much of his feeling into his vocalizations as he can. “Master,” he mumbles. “Master - _please_ \- I -”

“There’s a good little bird.” Master bends over him, nipping at his neck, making Dick moan and mewl even louder. “Go on, keep singing for me. Be a good little omega, give me your cunt. That’s it.”

Dick whines, wrapping his hands in the sheets, sure he’s going to tear them. Master lets go of his waist long enough to take Dick’s hand and guide it to his cock. “Touch yourself for me,” he growls, all demanding alpha.

Dick does his best to obey, fucking up into his first as his master fucks into him relentlessly, and it’s not long before the world blacks out for a brief moment as he orgasms again.

He expects the alpha to cum soon after, but he doesn’t, just keeps going, thrusting over and over again, flesh slapping against flesh until Dick gets hard again and then comes _again_ , untouched, sobbing from the overstimulation.

Finally, after what seems like the best eternity he could ask for, the alpha shudders and stills above him, flooding him with warmth as the swell of a knot grows and stretches him almost beyond what he thought he could take.

The alpha hooks his leg under Dick’s and rolls them over, so the small omega won’t be crushed under his weight. Dick settles against his chest, muscled but still soft somehow, and runs his fingers through the blond hair covering it. The heavy weight of a knot inside him feels like he’s come home.

Master pets Dick’s neck, and it feels nice, not patronizing, just gentle. Dick breathes heavily, relaxing into the musky scent of sweat and sex along with the alpha’s normal gunpowder and hot metal. He’s satisfied, and wonders how often his new master is going to want to do this.

The alpha’s chest rumbles underneath him. “I don’t suppose you’d be up for a round two?”

 _Oh._ Dick smiles. “After a nap, Master?”

“Mmm, perfect.” Master leans down to kiss the top of Dick’s head. “Oh, I’m _definitely_ keeping you, little bird.”


End file.
